Solo Tienes que Creer
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Muchas veces creemos que las leyendas son solo maravillosos cuentos de hadas, pero a veces descubrimos que aquello que creíamos irreal es completamente lo contrario, solo tienes que creer. Si no les gusta pues simplemente no lo lean. Si sucediera el Rated podría subir a T.


**_Bueno la inspiracion sigue ._. Pero algo bueno sale de esto! xD Varios me han agregado a sus historias entonces decidi mostrarles el como llegue a Bajoterra, no todo lo que esta escrito aqui es real. Algo importante: Esto es FanFiction por lo que uno puede escribir lo que quiera, si alguien quiere incluirse a si mismo en una historia pues que lo haga! Esta en todo su derecho y si no les gusta pues no lo lean o simplemente escriban algo ustedes ¬¬_**

* * *

"_**Leyendas Verdaderas"**_

Y así terminaba otro día más en su patética vida. Las burlas de sus compañeros, los maestros que jamás le ayudaban, y quien más le acompañaba… soledad.

Termino de guardar los libros en su casillero y lo cerro de un portazo aun escuchando los comentarios de sus compañeros por el pasillo, se coloco su capucha y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos para irse. Era el último día de clases y no le importaba, por fin se libraría, al menos por el verano, de sus molestos compañeros. Alguien la empujo "sin querer" y cayó al suelo alcanzando a apoyarse en las manos, se levanto y siguió caminando aguantándose las ganas de haberle partido la nariz al maldito. Lo que menor quería era una detención, otra vez, el último día de clases.

Salió de la escuela caminando hacia su casa. Siempre fue así, burlas, burlas y más burlas desde que era pequeña, ahora tenía 16 años y las cosas habían cambiado… absolutamente nada. Lo único que había cambiado era su familia, porque ya no estaba con ella. Los recuerdos fueron invadiendo su mente como una película lenta, recalcando cada parte de su dolor.

_Flash Back_

_Una pequeña niña de unos 12 años entraba en la escuela despidiéndose de sus padres. Tenía el cabello café chocolate al igual que sus ojos, para su edad era muy alta, fácilmente podía pasar por una chica de 16 años. Su nombre era Karem. Una simple niña normal con una vida un tanto complicada. Había intentado suicidarse dos veces, pero su familia no sabía nada, ella se había encargado de que no supieran nada._

_Sentía que no se merecía a aquellos padres tan cariñosos y a esas hermanas tan maravillosas que poseía, sumémosle las burlas de sus compañeros de clase. La vida era algo cruel, pero lo único que se podía hacer era ignorarla aunque fuera difícil. Entro a su primera clase con su expresión fría y ruda de siempre, no quería mostrarse amable pues eso no cambiaría nada, prefería que le temieran a otra cosa._

_Al ser tan alta también poseía fuerza, por eso también era maltratada, pero Karem lograba vengarse defendiéndose como mejor podía: a peleas. Así no muchos se atrevían a volver a molestarla, pues uno de ellos una vez termino con el hombro dislocado, la nariz rota sangrando y muchos moretones además de uno enorme en el ojo. La chica escucho el timbre de salida y recogió sus cosas para irse, un maestro se acerco a ella con expresión preocupada._

_-Karem, le tengo malas noticias-. Dijo aquel maestro de Ed. Física, ella lo miro confundida.- A ocurrido un accidente frente a su casa y un incendio… ¡Espere!-. Apenas termino de decir incendio Karem ya había salido corriendo._

_Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas podían, una de las ventajas de ser alta es que ganabas más terreno. No demoro más de 15 minutos en llegar a su hogar… para verlo envuelto en llamas con un choque enfrente de su casa. Las ambulancias ya se habían llevado a su familia y lo único que pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas frente a su casa en llamas, agacho la cabeza mientras su chaqueta le cubría la cabeza y lloro, no había nadie cerca que la viera por lo que podía llorar libremente._

_Días después quedo sola, ninguno de sus familiares sobrevivió. Quedo sola, lo único que la mantenía con vida… se había ido. Luego de los funerales el gobierno le asigno una pequeña casa, pero estaría sola, todos sus familiares vivían demasiado lejos para ayudarla. Y así sigue viviendo, en la soledad oscura de su nuevo "hogar". Además de que las burlas aumentaron, nadie tenía piedad por esa pobre chica que solo necesitaba algo de apoyo…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla la cual seco rápidamente, se prometió que jamás volvería a llorar, solo en el silencio de la noche con la luna de única testigo. Debía seguir mostrando esa apariencia de frialdad y rudeza que la caracterizaba, no se permitía mostrar debilidad y las lágrimas lo eran. Al menos había cambiado algo de aquel día, su actitud se volvió más fría y ruda, y se cortó el cabello: lo tenía hasta la barbilla pero corto de atrás y largo de adelante. Así es como siempre le gusto.

Entro en su casa y tomo las flores del florero caminado hacia el jardín, las coloco sobre una pequeña tumba que allí había y rezaba "Amanda". Era una pequeña gatita que había rescatado hace mucho tiempo, envejeció y el destino tuvo que llevársela, había sido la única que la había acompañado, pero no se puede detener ni retroceder el tiempo y lo que pasa simplemente pasa, eso jamás se podrá cambiar y punto.

Suspiro y se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Por qué seguía viva si ya nada la amarraba a este mundo? ¿Con que propósito seguía con vida? No lo sabía, y también sabía que jamás adivinaría porque. Pero por alguna razón no podía agarrar un cuchillo y clavárselo o cortarse, seguramente su vecina Marisol la encontraría cuando viniera a visitarla. Pero no podía, así de simple. Suspiro frustrada y entro de nuevo en su casa dejándose caer en el sofá, sus ojos se cerraron y sin poderlo evitar se quedo dormida.

Soñó con su madre, cuando le contaba a ella y sus hermanas sobre un mundo maravilloso, una leyenda hermosa. Un mundo colorido en donde existía una especie llamadas babosas, pero estas tenían distintos poderes como de fuego o eléctricas. Ese lugar de criaturas mágicas y una belleza inigualable, se llamaba Bajoterra… El Mundo Bajo Nuestros Pies. Ella y sus hermanas siempre se maravillaron con aquella historia, pero Karem sabía que solo era eso, una simple historia, un cuento de hadas o una leyenda infantil.

Aquel mundo no existía, solo en su imaginación. Aunque siguió soñando con aquella historia. Había alguien que se encargaba de proteger todo ese mundo, una familia muy importante para Bajoterra: Los Shane, la familia que resguardaba el secreto de aquel mundo. Pero como toda historia tiene un héroe, toda historia tiene un villano y este villano se llamaba Blakk, Thaddeus Blakk. Un hombre cruel que fue codicioso con el poder de las babosas hasta el punto de convertirlas en seres malignos con algo llamado Agua Oscura, era un hombre temido pero todos conservaban la fe en los Shane.

Dejo su mundo de fantasía y despertó, sintió que la realidad la abofeteaba en toda la cara. ¿Criaturas mágicas? ¿Babosas con poderes? ¿Héroes y villanos? Levanto la mano y se abofeteo ella misma, debía despertar. Se levanto molesta y volvió a cachetearse del otro lado, ese mundo no existía y jamás existiría, solo existía un maldito mundo cruel y arrogante en el que solo importa el dinero y el hacer sufrir a los demás. Bajoterra solo era un sueño maravilloso e inalcanzable, un sueño imposible e irreal. Solo eran unas simples fantasías de algún lunático.

Miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que había dormido el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, ¿Tanto tiempo estuvo fantaseando? Estaba amaneciendo, se fue a dar una ducha rápida y luego tomo su chaqueta para salir a la calle. Aun estaba algo oscuro pero el sol comenzaba a aparecer. Comenzó a caminar por la calle tranquilamente sin preocuparse por nada, al doblar en una esquina vio que al otro lado de la acera había un grupo de chicos, eran los que la molestaban en la escuela y estaba segura de que no dudarían en fastidiarla ahora, pero no tenía ganas de pelear por lo que acelero el paso.

Lastimosamente el destino no estaba junto a ella como siempre, los chicos la comenzaron a seguir y cada vez se acercaban más. Lo único que podía hacer Karem era caminar más rápido hasta comenzar a correr, doblo en otra esquina y no había escondite… salvo una alcantarilla que logro divisar cerca. Corrió sin mirar atrás, abrió la tapa de la alcantarilla y entro cerrando detrás de ella. Espero y vio sombras sobre ella, aguanto la respiración escuchando como la buscaban. Al parecer se quedarían por ahí a la espera de que volviera a aparecer, vio que la alcantarilla era más larga y comenzó a caminar para ver si encontraba alguna otra salida.

Miro a su alrededor al darse cuenta de que no estaba tan oscuro como creyó, tampoco la alcantarilla era como creía, esta parecía más limpia y metalizada. Diviso una especie de pared y se acerco a averiguar, como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato, pero murió sabiendo. La pared tenía una especie de símbolo grabado, parecía una estrella. Toco la pared y esta se deslizo hacia un lado, era una puerta secreta y llevaba simplemente a una silla. La miro curiosa y extrañada, las palabras de su madre resonaron en su mente.

"_Para llegar ahí debes encontrar algo llamado El Descenso, se dice que hay algunos esparcidos que te llevaran hacia Bajoterra. Quizás algún día, ustedes encuentren alguno"_ Eso lo había dicho a las tres cuando estaban escuchando a su madre, esas palabras resonaban claramente en su mente. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Acaso las leyendas eran todas ciertas y había encontrado un Descenso? Tuvo ganas de cachetearse otra vez pero no lo hizo, eran simples fantasías de niños. Seguramente alguien intentaba jugarle una broma a otra persona.

-¿Con que creen que realmente engañaran a alguien con esto eh? Pff, como si realmente funcionara-. Dijo lanzando un bufido molesta, se acerco a la silla y se sentó sobre ella.

Examino con cuidado cada detalle, parecía muy real. Aun pensando que sería una broma se aseguro los cinturones de seguridad y se acomodo, miro a su alrededor y vio el supuesto botón que lo activaría. Acerco su mano y dudo unos instantes en si presionarlo o no, finalmente acerco completamente su mano y lo presiono cerrando los ojos… no paso absolutamente nada y eso la decepcionaba un poco, pero le recordaba que no debía creer en fantasías.

-¡JA! Y creyeron que engañarían a alguien con es… ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-. Grito sintiendo como caía rápida y libremente.

Esto no podía estar pasando, estaba cayendo quien sabe a cuanta velocidad y sinceramente mando todo al diablo. Le encantaba la velocidad y esto era como una inyección de adrenalina en todo su cuerpo. Levanto los brazos emocionada dando un grito, miro hacia abajo y su sonrisa desapareció por completo, el cinturón era tan viejo que estaba a punto de romperse. Vio más abajo que el camino ya terminaba y veía una luz, el cinturón termino de desprenderse dejándola en peligro de una caída mortal.

La silla se dio un golpe contra una roca y Karem se cayó de la silla quedando colgada de una roca mientras el Descenso se alejaba en un paracaídas, se aferro mas a la roca y miro hacia abajo calculando la caída, le quedaban unos 100 o quizás más metros para tocar el suelo. Miro hacia arriba, podría subir un poco más hasta quedar estable y esperar a que alguien pasara y la ayudara, pero al parecer no mucha gente recorría esos lugares. Aun así levanto una pierna apoyándola en una roca, pero esta cedió y cayo dejándola otra vez colgada, no le quedaba mucho tiempo pues sentía que resbalaba.

-Bien Karem respira-. Se obligo a si misma respirando profundamente, pensar en voz alta le ayudaba a relajarse.- Busca opciones, opciones… Quizás…-. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo viendo su caída.

Había pasado un verano hace unos 3 años en un campamento militar, entonces recordó algo que le enseñaron: Uno puede sobrevivir a caídas de gran altura si al caer flexiona las rodillas, y si la caída es más grande flexionen y rueden. Se valía intentarlo, volvió a respirar profundamente y… se soltó. Sintió como caía y miro hacia abajo, no contaba con que habría un árbol debajo. Si caía en las ramas posiblemente se fracturaría algo. Estaba perdida sin posibilidad de sobrevivir. Pero entonces algo paso.

Una enorme telaraña cubrió el lugar en donde caería, aterrizo en esta dando unos pequeños saltos, por ultimo dio un salto aterrizando limpiamente en el suelo. Sonrió feliz de verse a salvo y volteo hacia la telaraña, había una criaturita pequeña y morada observándola curiosa. Karem recordó a las supuestas criaturas de las que su madre hablaba.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Tú fuiste la que me salvo la vida?-. Pregunto acariciando la cabeza de aquella "babosa".

La pequeña hizo un gesto con su mano y miro hacia los arboles, otra pequeña criaturita salió de ahí: Era de color anaranjado oscuro, dos pequeños cuernos en su cabecita y unos círculos cafés recorriendo sus ojos, tenía un poco de cabello entre los cuernos y parecía trenzado y pegadito a su cabeza. La pequeña sonreía y entre ella y su amiga le contaron que la babosa de los cuernitos la había visto colgando y llamo a la morada para que le ayudara, entre esas dos le dieron esa explicación con chillidos y gestos.

-Entonces ustedes dos me salvaron la vida, enserio se las debo y se los agradezco mucho-. Agradeció con una sonrisa, las pequeñas babosas saltaron a sus hombros una a cada lado.- Si los cuentos de mi madre eran ciertos tu eres una babosa Aracniredes y tu por tu apariencia deberías ser una… Mmm Versátil-. Dijo mirando a cada babosa, miro a la babosa Aracniredes.- Por tu actitud eres hembra, ¿Te gusta el nombre Redes?-. Pregunto a la pequeña quien asintió sonriente, Karem se volvió hacia la Versátil.- Tú tienes poderes de ilusión y por tu actitud eres también hembra, ¿Te gusta el nombre Ilussión?

La pequeña babosa Versátil asintió sonriendo siendo correspondida por su nueva dueña. Karem miro a su alrededor viendo lo colorido que era todo el lugar, las leyendas eran todas ciertas. Bajoterra, el Mundo Bajo Nuestros Pies. Su madre tenía razón, siempre la tuvo. Aquella fantasía era real y hermosa, cada mito y cada criatura era real y la prueba estaba ante sus ojos, además de en sus hombros. Lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado y espero volver pronto con la continuacion, si tienen algua pregunta soy toda oidos y les respondere en el proximo capitulo ;) Repito que esto es FanFiction, uno puede escribir lo que se le de la gana y si uno quiere incluirse en las historias pues que lo haga! Si no les gusta pues no lo lean ¬¬ Un saludo a PiliShane, Jenssy, Akyra, Crixar, Freddy, Romy, Carolina, SlugterraFan-DayDreamer, TRIXLI, Tatix, trixlaura, y creo que esos son todos xD BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
